


The Last Night

by Roboapollo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: IDW 1.0, Last chance hook up, M/M, The End of the World, Unicron - Freeform, meant universe, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/pseuds/Roboapollo
Summary: The eve of the battle of Unicron. Everyone is having their last evening with those they love. Starscream never realized that he  would be alone on the eve of the most likely end of the universe, while everyone paired off with someone else. There is another lonely spark on the bridge, Optimus Prime. Rather than spend it alone, Starscream confronts Prime.





	The Last Night

It was the eve of the battle, tension high. The group had dispersed to say their last goodbyes to their loved ones. Several moments later, it was just Starscream and Optimus Prime on the bridge.

Facing impending death, Starscream didn’t realize he would be so alone. He missed his trine. However, the seekers’ bond was not the same, ever since the Decepticon faction had crumbled. Slag, he even missed the old fool Megatron, wherever he was in space. Being leader of cybertron had changed Star, especially after Windblade showed him his true form, his true potential to rise above and put others before his own selfishness.

“I wonder if this is how he always felt this whole time,” Starscream thought to himself, glancing at the Prime. “So alone and yet caring so much for his people.”

The seeker quite honestly wasn’t sure if the universe would survive Unicron, the chaos bringer. In his spark, he knew that if anyone would lead them to victory, it would be Prime. But he doubt that Optimus would survive this battle. 

“Alone tonight?” Starscream asked.

Optimus turned to him. “Yes.” 

“Ah, that must be our fate for the high and lofty.”

Prime turned to Starscream, brow furrowing. “What is it Starscream?” He sighed, fingers pressing into the ridge of his brow. 

“Optimus, you shouldn’t be alone tonight,”. Starscream explained, moving closer to the convoy. “I’m certainly not going to be alone, one way or another.” He placed a servo on Optimus’s own, smiling. 

“I don’t have time for games, Starscream,” he replied. 

“This isn’t one,” Starscream stoically repiled. “I have always admired your frame, and seeing it’s the end of the universe, I desire you—for fragging, if you’ll have me.” Slowly, he traced a servo along a seam on Prime’s chest, moving up to the side of Primes battle mask. 

Baffled, Optimus glanced down at the seeker. “You… desire me? You always acted like you hated me.”

“Oh Prime, a little conflict doesn’t mean I didn’t find you attractive. Besides,” he grinned, “our disagreements add a little spice to us.”

Optimus looked at the servo on top of his own, his gaze slowly moving up the seeker’s body, optics drinking up the sleek frame, meeting his gaze. His mouth was dry. “Alright,” he conceded. 

“Wonderful! Let’s get to it, shall we?” Starscream smirked. He recognized that slow drawn out gaze, and knew that the Prime was attracted to him. 

Stiffly, Optimus grabbed Starscream’s servo and dragged him along. “I am perfectly capable of walking on my pedes, Optimus,” he complained.

Optimus relaxed his death grip on Starscream’s servo. “Sorry,” he replied. “I’m just nervous.”

“You are ready to face what is most likely our own death rather stoically, yet the thought of ‘facing terrifies you? How surprising, Optimus.” He let the name roll off his tongue as he sauntered next to Prime.

Optimus glanced at the seeker. “I haven’t done this in awhile,” Optimus admitted.

“Oh? Is interfacing above you?” Starscream asked. They stopped in front of a door, presumably Optimus’ quarters.

“I’m busy, but also, it’s hard to get people to sleep with you when they think you’re a god,” he replied. He pressed a few buttons and the door slid open.  
Starscream had always wondered what the Prime’s quarters looked like, but he was rather dissatisfied when realizing it was spartan, with just the essentials.

“Very… minimalist,” Starscream complimented, looking around. 

Optimus walked to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of high grade and two glasses. Setting it on the counter, he poured two rather generous portions before putting the bottle away.

He handed a glass to Starscream, who had made himself comfortable on the sofa. “Thank you, generous host,” Starscream raised his glass, before taking a sip. Stiffly, Optimus sat next to the seeker, retracing his battle mask and taking a rather large sip of the high grade energon. Starscream never got tired of seeing Optimus without his battle mask on, that strong, regal face, unscarred, and plush, thick lips, ready for kissing. Star had occasionally fantasized about being with the Prime, even when they had been on opposite sides. Now, that fantasy was going to happen. He was going to make the best of it, seeing as it was most likely his last night alive. Setting his glass down, he took Optimus’ face with his hands. “Kiss me, Optimus,” he commanded, moving his face closer to the prime.

Optimus locked optics with the seeker, barely placing his glass down as he moved in to close the distance. His lips met Starscream’s, stiffly at first, but with Star’s coaxing he opened his mouth as Starscream’s tongue slipped inside. Moving his body, Starscream crawled onto Optimus’s lap, wrapping his arms around the Prime’s neck. He adjusted his hips so his valve was over the covering of Optimus’ spike, moving his body slightly to rub against the outer casing. Optimus’ arms moved up, hands resting on Starscream’s hips, gripping them so he could pull the seeker down onto his lap more.

Starscream pulled away from their kiss. “You’re rather decent kisser, Optimus,” Starscream purred, kissing his neck. “I don’t give compliments easily,” he added, nibbling at the cabling.

Optimus, shuddered, closing his optics. “Thank you, Starscream. You’re rather skilled, yourself,” he gave the seeker’s aft a squeeze. “Should we move to the berth, then? Before we get much farther,” Optimus suggested.

Starscream nodded. Optimus moved his arms so he picked up Starscream carrying the seeker to his berthroom where more activities would take place.


End file.
